


Friend

by myfinefriend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, POV John Watson, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfinefriend/pseuds/myfinefriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote for a creative writing class focusing on a character coping with grief and loss, inspired by John trying to come to terms with the Fall. It's not specified in the poem as I wanted it to be universally applicable in class however it is written in John's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

frantic

you stirred something dormant within me untameable unspoken desperate you were

frustrating

comforting silence a scraping bow grating harsh sometimes soft always plucking my very last

nerve

stretched to breaking point demanding unreasonable imaginative precise wonderful

friend

you said it once quickly they said lover but they were wrong wrong always wrong always always

jealous

jealous of us maybe you definitely freak she called you maybe she was right maybe but

i saw you

all of you the quiet the pensive the angry the manic the unreachable the untouchable the fall

i miss it

all of it the heartbeat in my ear the trickle of sweat on my neck the anger the relief but most of all

the laughter

he told you to grow up once in his stiff shirt and straitjacket suit but  we  didn’t wouldn’t not ever

not us

as we giggled like schoolchildren over silly jokes and cups of tea and though they frowned and stared

i miss you

all of you the way you were the way you are the way you will always  remain if only because

i believe

but maybe the quiet life will do me good calm me down settle me civilise me help me to adapt

help me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback much appreciated - thanks for reading! :)


End file.
